cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the mystical force which permeates the universe, and allows for supposed physical laws to be manipulated to the will of the user. The source of all magical power is known as the Ether, an unlimited well of energy created by God for He and His Archangels to utilize in their construction of the universe. Rules and Limitations All types of magic do eventually tire the user, requiring rest to rejuvenate oneself. When this exhaustion occurs depends on the power and skill of the mage. In addition, pure iron possess strong anti-magic properties, and while it does not cause harm to magic users, binding in iron causes all but the mightiest of them to lose access to their power. In addition, the usage of magic requires concentration and focus, and thusly, effects such as pain, being drugged, or choking prevent a user from accessing their power. Physical Enhancements While it is possible to use magic to bestow improved physical powers on oneself, such as strength, speed, or regeneration, doing so always decreases spellcasting ability. This is due to the fact that a magic practitioner's essence, which would normally be used for powering their magic, will instead be used to maintain their physical enhancements. Furthermore, temporarily boosting one's physical prowess carries its own inherent drawbacks, as most bodies will not be able withstand heightened prowess without permanent magical alteration towards sustaining it. This usually causes those who try to give themselves a temporary boost in strength or speed to die from the extreme stress placed upon their body. Tracking In order to locate a being using magic, certain objects related to whoever is being tracked are required. Objects that they have touched will serve, though objects that they have owned, especially those they were strongly attached to, will allow for a more expedient discovery of their location, and will be more precise. Body parts will be the most useful, such as a lock of hair or a few drops of their blood. Relatives can be used for the same purpose, the more closely related the better, though the blood from a sibling will of course not be as useful as that of the actual person. One can also simply use persons who have a strong emotional connection, such as a close friend or lover to track them as well. The Aura An aura is a being's life presence within the Ether, the source of all magic. All creatures with souls possess auras, which normally cannot be perceived in the material world. A person's aura is integral in using magic, with magic practitioners manipulating their own auras in order to command the energies of the Ether in order to alter reality. Perception Auras usually cannot be properly perceived in the material world by ordinary humans. However, those who possess senses attuned to mystical energies, are able to view the auras of other beings. This is generally perceived as a very faint outline of colorful energy about a person's body. In the case of most mundane humans, their auras will be constantly changing messes of multiple colors, but upon beginning to utilize magic, their aura will coalesce into a single color. When someone is utilizing their magical power, their aura will expand, appearing as a haze of energy around their body to the eyes of the magically sensitive. This may also be the case if the being is very magically powerful, such as a god or demon, whose auras constantly appear as fields of energy about their bodies to the magically attuned.. Occasionally, when in the presence of a very powerful aura, mundanes may find their hair standing on end as if from static electricity, or certain powerful emotions being elicited from them for reasons they cannot explain. Higher Being Auras The auras of higher beings, such as deities, angels, and demons, are seen as blindingly bright within the Ether. Powers Magic allows for a number of supernatural abilities to be performed through the channeling of mystical energy. Certain abilities can be used by any sufficiently competent magic user, but other, more potent ones require skill in one of the many magical disciplines. The various magical abilities utilized by magic users are commonly known as spells. Minor Powers Whilst most magic users aspire to become masters of one of the magical disciplines, an array of less potent, yet still highly useful abilities exist that are present in almost every magic user's arsenal. This collection of spells are known as Minor Powers. Aura Sense: A magic user has the ability to, with focus, sense the presence of life forms in those around them. This range is typically limited to within a few hundred feet of them, but can, with more powerful users, be made to extend farther. Auric Concealment: The magic user blurs their own Aura, masking themselves within the Ether and making it harder for most other beings to detect their presence, even if they are standing mere feet away. Movement or talking generally makes the effect considerably easier to see through. Mind Wash: The magic user sends a blast of mental energy into the mind of a being, washing their mind clean of the memories of the previous few minutes. This can be used multiple times in order to erase longer periods, but it is an imprecise spell, and repeated exposure within a short time frame can cause considerable mental damage. Numbness: A magic user numbs the sensations within another persons body, rendering them immune to pain, but also unable to feel most touch sensations. Pain Burst: Neurons are stimulated in an individual to spur a burst of pain within their bodies. Such pain can be directed in multiple forms, such as headaches or convulsions, and more skilled users may cause such intense agony that victims may be sent into unconsciousness. However, the drawback to this is that it only lasts for a few moments. Precognition: One of the first abilities magic users learn, precognition allows them to sense the tides of mystical energy flowing through the universe, allowing them to gain brief glimpses into the future. Generally, these glimpses will be about a few seconds, in certain rare instances being up to a minute, or even two. The image they initially receive is blurry in sight and distorted in sound, and grows clearer as it approaches, to the extent that the magic user will often respond to any stimulus from the future the instant before the event is carried out. Suggestion: Suggestion is a spell that implants a thought into someones mind and broadcasts it repeatedly. If it was an action, the thought of it constantly going through their head makes them more likely to perform it, whilst it can also be made easier to convince a person of a falsehood. Unseen Hand: A magic user may create a weak, invisible force, which they may use to move about light objects within their line of sight. The ability is not very precise, and they are generally only able to push the objects in one general direction. The Magical Disciplines Divination Divination is a craft that allows practitioners, commonly known as seers, sages, or oracles, to extend their perceptions throughout the past, present, and future. * Dangersense: Witchcraft Witchcraft, known as druidry, or druid craft, is the school of magic that allows users to draw upon the living energies of the earth, sea, and sky, being able to summon the awesome power of the elements and command the beasts which populate the world. Practitioners often acknowledge and revere the Primordial Triumvirate of the Mother Earth, Brother Sea, and Father Sky, which unbeknownst to them are Gaia, Pontus, and Ouranos. Infernalism Infernalism's practitioners are known as warlocks, individuals who draw magic from the energies of Hell, the same source as demons. Many warlocks make pacts with demons in exchange for easier and faster access to more powerful infernal magics, though it is possible to learn to draw on the energies of Hell without such bargains. However, as Hell is crafted from the essence of Tartarus, warlocks unknowingly obtain their power from him. Necromancy As it is known throughout popular culture, necromancy is a practice that enables its users to commune with and control the dead. This power, unbeknownst to most necromancers, is derived from the being known as Erebus. Telepathy Telepathy is the discipline of the mind. Its practitioners, known as telepaths, psychics, and enchanters, are able to read through and manipulate the minds of others, implanting thoughts, scanning memories, and altering perceptions. Great masters are able to give thought physical shape, summoning forth people's nightmares into reality. They draw their power from the mystical realm of the Duat, which is an extension of the Protogenos known as Nyx.